The new and distinct variety of cherry hybrid tree of the present invention was bred by the inventor as a cross of Prunus cerasus cv. Schattenmorelle with Prunus canescens in Giessen, Germany. It has been successfully assexually propagated by softwood cuttings with mist at Giessen University, Giessen, Germany, and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein. In one test planting in Kassel, Germany, 148/1 was chip-budded with a mean success of 72%.